


Immune da difese che non servono (fanmix)

by Eloriee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix realizzato per la storia <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2546669/chapters/5661722">Immune da difese che non servono</a> di <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/akira14">akira14</a>.<br/>Partecipa al <a href="http://teenwolf-bbi.livejournal.com/">Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immune da difese che non servono (fanmix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akira14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Immune da difese che non servono](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546669) by [Akira14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/pseuds/Akira14). 



> Elena, è stato divertentissimo realizzare questo fanmix per la tua storia. Ho preferito fermarmi a poche canzoni ma realizzare della grafica un pochino più elaborata per il libretto e i lyrics video, spero che non ti dispiaccia!

Questo lavoro partecipa al [Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia](http://teenwolf-bbi.livejournal.com/).  
Il fanmix è completo di libretto dei testi e di lyrics video a tema, realizzati appositamente per la storia. Per comodità ho anche creato una playlist su Spotify, a cui potete accedere cliccando sul link "audio". Buon ascolto!  
  
Ringrazio [Graffias](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias) per l'adorabile bannerino di partecipazione che trovate qui sotto ♥

 

 

 

 

 

**Playlist** ([audio](https://play.spotify.com/user/eloriee/playlist/2Rpzq8fOQh8bMN1HGwxztN)/[video](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLBsLyKPyqUYCA6jeek6ukFxvp4ReZNGak))

1\. Canned Heat - Let's work together  
Scott's pov ([video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2aztfOj91_c&list=PLBsLyKPyqUYCA6jeek6ukFxvp4ReZNGak&index=1))

2\. Adele - Chasing Pavements  
Lydia's pov ([video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h2ZgcSyvreo&index=2&list=PLBsLyKPyqUYCA6jeek6ukFxvp4ReZNGak))

3\. Blondie - One Way or Another  
Kira's pov ([video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RxkLQcWjCDE&index=3&list=PLBsLyKPyqUYCA6jeek6ukFxvp4ReZNGak))

4\. Mokenstef - He's Mine  
Malia's pov ([video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6JgXa-VjQ70&list=PLBsLyKPyqUYCA6jeek6ukFxvp4ReZNGak&index=4))

5\. Ana Laura - Don't run away  
Melissa's pov ([video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VKOk0swLy-c&list=PLBsLyKPyqUYCA6jeek6ukFxvp4ReZNGak&index=5))

6\. Fall Out Boy - This Ain't A Scene, It's An Arms Race  
Peter's pov ([video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YlL8Kfa0-j8&list=PLBsLyKPyqUYCA6jeek6ukFxvp4ReZNGak&index=6))

7\. Sara Bareilles - Brave  
Cora's pov ([video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aPk_pl2b98o&index=7&list=PLBsLyKPyqUYCA6jeek6ukFxvp4ReZNGak))

8\. Rihanna feat. Mikky Ekko - Stay  
  Derek&Stiles' pov ([video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N0MDuZv0EsM&index=8&list=PLBsLyKPyqUYCA6jeek6ukFxvp4ReZNGak))

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: va da sé che non detengo alcun diritto sui copyright di questi brani, che ho solo utilizzato a fini non lucrativi per la realizzazione di questo fanmix. 
> 
> Un gigantesco ringraziamento a [nykyo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nykyo), [Graffias](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias) e [CiciCe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciCe) per tutto l'aiuto e il sostegno ♥


End file.
